Takedown
by Archangel120
Summary: <html><head></head>The final story in the trilogy! Read to find out what happens. Note: If you haven't followed the series, start with Frame-Up, then Backlash, and then read this story, Takedown. It's less hurtful on your head that way.</html>
1. Prologue

Takedown: Prologue

*A/N: This was also the Epilogue for the prequel, _Backlash_._*_

In a small town in Maine near the Canadian border, a man who looks to be about 32, is sitting in a restaurant void of people besides himself and the person working there.

"How far is it to the border?" he asked the worker.

"About 30 minutes, give or take. Why?"

"I'm thinking about visiting and I'm new to the area."

"Where are you from?"

"New York."

"Nice, New York."

"I'm done with my dinner, thank you. How much?"

"Uh, $6.79 is your total."

"Here you go, keep the change."

The man from New York left, got in his Black Ford Mustang, and drove toward the border. He could only think about the girl he loved years ago; what could've happened; where they could have gone. _I miss her _he thought. His thoughts were anywhere but here. He remembered moonlit walks along the bay. Before he knew it, he was at the border gates. The wait was half an hour, but it would be worth it to get to a place where he could hide.When he got there, he was asked for his passport and drivers license.

"What's your name?" the attendant asked as he accepted the man's credentials.

A pause before, "Damien Martin."


	2. Chapter 1: Can I Kill Him?

Takedown: Chapter 1: Can I Kill Him?

It was a calm, cool morning in Washington D.C. The small group of four was sitting up in Tiffany's office. The group was comprised of Tiffany, Josh, Nate, and Jake. They were discussing what to do about Damien next. So far, Damien's murdered two innocent people, kidnapped Tiffany, and fled from the house he kept Tiffany in. When they ran outside, they saw tire streaks on the road and the coloring of the pattern indicated that he was headed north. Where north, however, is a question they cannot answer. He could have done one of two things; 1.) He headed to a northern state or 2.) He headed north for a little bit, then doubled back and headed somewhere within the U.S. that _isn't_ north of NY. Either option was going to involve a _ton_ of work, the latter more so since the search area was larger.

"So, what do we do now?" Tiffany asked.

"I don't know," Jake replied.

"I have an idea," Josh started.

Anticipating what he'd say, Nate said sternly, "We want him _alive_."

Josh made a hopeless face and remained silent for awhile while ideas were bounced around about their next move to find Damien.

"Well, this is great and all, but I'm going to go get some work done," Nate announced after 15 minutes of this. "Might as well put a trace on Damien's trail, like his cell phone and credit cards. See you all later," and with that, he left.

Nothing productive occurred over the next fifteen minutes. Really, all that happened was someone would pitch an idea and someone else would shoot it down, finding _some_ flaw in it no matter _how_ small it may have been.

"Why can't we just shoot him?" Josh asked, exasperated.

"We can't get him for anything if he's _dead_!" Jake exclaimed.

"Come on! Why not? Just _one_ shot, nonlethal!"

"No!"

"Come ON! He deserves it!"

"What if _he_ files charges against _you_?"

"He won't!"

"Hah, and what makes you say that?"

"Well, how can he if he's locked up in an bunker somewhere and being forced to answer questions?"

"We _can't_ do that!"

"_You_ can't! _I_ can!"

Tiffany was smirking while listening to the conversation, amused at her boyfriend's reaction to the whole thing. Caitlin walked in, the conversation/argument uninterrupted.

"What's going on here?" she asked. "Why are they arguing?"

"Josh wants to shoot Damien, but Jake doesn't want him to," Tiffany summed up.

"Oh, okay. Who's winning?"

"Right now? Jake."

"Oh."

"So, what brings you up here?"

"Oh, nothing much. There wasn't any work for me to do in my lab. I got bored and wanted someone to talk to. The first person I thought of was you. So, I came up here."

Tiffany looked like she was about to say something, the words on the tip of her tongue ready to be spoken, when her phone rang. She reached down, unclipped her purple and black phone from her belt, and answered in her customary way, "Sutton".

"Hey, it's Nate. I think I may have found something," Nate's voice came over the phone.

"Okay, we'll be right down," and she hung up.

"Nate thinks he's found something," she tried to tell everyone. Only Caitlin heard her, though, because Jake and Josh were practically shouting at the top of their lungs.

"_We need to approach this rationally!"_Jake shouted.

"_It's not fair!"_Josh retorted. _"He'll be unharmed while Tiffany will have to remember her time while she was kidnapped by him!"_

_ "ENOUGH!"_ She couldn't take it anymore, they had to stop fighting _now_ before they came to blows. "You two are _great_ friends. Don't ruin your friendship by fighting. We need to rationalize this. Jake's right, we can't harm him." Josh's expression was that of disbelief, it almost said _I can't believe you aren't siding with me_. "But, if he tries to run when we have him, we'll _have_ to shoot him, okay? We _all_ know he won't face his own mistakes, he'll try to get out of it. If, and probably when, that time comes _you_ can shoot him, but you _can't_ kill him. It's a win-win." _I guess that old saying, "Love is the most powerful motivator. It can make people do crazy things.", 100% applies to Josh here._ "Come on, Nate thinks he's found something." With that, she walked out and everybody followed her. _Well, if this doesn't work out, I can always look into becoming a Mediator,_ she thought. One of her favorite saying was, _"Always have a Plan B."_

In the squad room, Nate was doing a little more research. He'd found something that might lead to Damien's current location. He's been following Damien's "cell footprints", which is just where his cell phone's been .There's been a lot of activity in Detroit, Michigan, so he's probably there now, hiding. Or at least, _trying_ to hide. He saw Tiffany, Josh, Caitlin, and Jake coming down the stairs. Rather, he heard loud talking from the stairs, then yelling followed by silence. _Yep, my friends. They're usually bad at hiding their emotions on a daily basis so almost everyone knows what they're thinking, but they're great when they need to be. _When they walked into their workspace, Nate noticed angry glares between Jake and Josh, but a piercing glare from Tiffany put a sudden end to _that_. Tiffany's sky blue eyes never hid what she was feeling, and they were now reflecting stress, frustration, hope, and fear. "Tell me you found something, Nate," she asked, moving in front of Nate's desk.

"I _did_ find something. Take a look at the plasma," Nate directed everyone's attention toward the plasma which displayed a United States map with bright red spots on it.

"Nate, what am I looking at?" Technology wasn't exactly Tiffany's strong suit.

"What you see, Director, is a U.S. Map with a tracked cell phone trail outlined in red. I'll give you three guesses as to who's phone it is, even though you'll only need one."

"Damien." One name with so much hatred and anguish behind it to plow over a small town, everyone could feel the heat of the anger emanated by her voice.

"Exactly. Now, the darker the spot, the more recently the phone was used there."

Knowing reflected in her eyes. "So, right _there_ is where he should be now?" she asked to confirm her suspicion. She pointed at Detroit, Michigan.

"Correct." Nate was know for his one word answers to some questions.

"Nate, I want you, Jake, Josh, and myself on the first available flight out of D.C."

In response, Nate handed her a plain blue folder with nothing on it. Tiffany opened it up and was greeted by the sight of four first-class tickets and a flight itinerary for a direct flight from D.C. to Detroit.

"When does it leave?" she inquired.

"Estimated times of departure and arrival are listed at the top of the sheet," came Nate's simple reply.

"Two hours from now," her voice had a touch of excitement in it. Maybe, they were one step closer to catching _him._

"Emergency bags are in my car already. We can leave now if you want."

"Let's go!" With that, they went down the elevator and over to Nate's blue Ford F-350. The four of them climbed in and started to the airport.


End file.
